The girl and the Doctor
by Shadowbat12
Summary: Chloe finds herself on the curb after a breakup. Then the Doctor takes her on a quick harmless trip. She will be forever grateful. Only she doesn't have forever...


**The girl and the Doctor **

**'Worst day ever,' she buried her head in her hands.**

**~12 hours earlier~**

**Chloe woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and slammed her hand on it. It was another day at work. She groaned and dragged herself to the shower. She dried and dressed in her black top, trousers and trainers. She grabbed her bag and headed out her flat and down-town to the local cafe, where she worked. As soon as she walked in Chloe put her bag in her work locker, put on her apron, took her pen and pad and went to work. **

**Chloe was just cashing up an order when her boyfriend hip bumped her. She looked over and laughed, 'Hey, Mickey,' He smiled at her.**

**'Hey babe' He went in for a kiss until Chloe stopped him. **

**'No Mickey not here' He tries again, 'No' Chloe says and goes to wait on more tables. **

**She went over to a man in a blue suit and smiled, 'Hi, can I get you anything?'**

**The man smiled up at her, he had warm brown eyes and messy brown hair. 'Hello, I'll just have a coffee thanks,' Chloe wrote it down 'coming right up,' she walked back to get the man a coffee. Unaware he was smiling after her and that he had seen the interaction between her and her boyfriend. **

**A few moments later Chloe came back with his coffee and set it in front of him, 'Here you are sir, can I get you anything else?' She asked smiling. The man smiled back 'no thanks I'm fine,' Chloe smiled and started to walk away when she slipped on some spilled water. Her feet went from underneath her and she braced herself for the impact from the floor, when she felt a pair of arms catch her. She looked and saw the man in the suit setting her back on her feet. A little breathlessly she thanked him, 'thank you,'**

**'No problem' he replied, 'Are you alright?' Chloe nodded, 'Yeah I'm a little shaken up but I'm fine, thanks again,' she smiled at him and he smiled back. Suddenly Mickey came running over and Chloe found herself being turned around, to face Mickey as he checked her over. 'Oh my god, babe are you okay?' He asked worried, 'And who was that man?' **

**Chloe tried to push him off slightly, 'Mickey I'm fine, and he just caught me that's all,' She looked back and saw the man leaving the cafe and her face fell slightly. She turned back to Mickey, smiled and got back to work. **

**Later after work was finished and Chloe had changed clothes, she found herself being dragged to the club. Mickey dragged her to the same club every night and frankly she was getting tired of it, but she couldn't change his mind. No matter how hard she tried. As soon as they entered the club, she lost Mickey and sighed. Chloe headed over to the bar and got a drink. **

**Three hours later and Chloe was still at the bar, she looked over at the dance floor and saw a blonde, kissing someone. Her someone. Mickey. Chloe couldn't believe it, she had caught him cheating before and he promised to change. She couldn't believe she trusted him and thought he would change. She went over to him, 'you lying, cheating bastard,' He turned and looked at her, 'Babe I,' she cut him off**

**'Don't you babe me,' Chloe was angry now. She had tears in her eyes 'I can't believe I trusted you again, I should have dumped you the first time. Your a bastard.' Chloe just looked at him and Mickey didn't even look sorry, 'She's a better kisser,' Chloe's banks broke, she slapped him, hard, and ran out of the club tears streaming down her face. **

**That's how she found herself on the curb, head in her hands crying. Her sobbing reduced to sniffling and she looked up to see the man from before, squatting in-front of, looking at her in concern. This time he was wearing a brown pinstripe suit with a brown coat over the top, but he still had the same warm eyes and crazy hair. **

**'What's wrong?' he asked softly. Chloe looked away a moment then back at him. She took a shaky breath and explained what had happened, and the man didn't interrupt once. When she was finished she was crying again, and the man pulled her into a hug. Chloe hugged back without hesitation. **

**Here she was, on the curb, boy-friendless and hugging a man she didn't even know. Chloe suddenly felt a pain in her chest and her hands went to it, causing the man to pull back worried. Chloe saw his expression and managed to smile as the pain ebbed. When it was over Chloe lowered her hands and looked at the man, and he smiled 'I'm the Doctor,' and held his hand out for Chloe to shake, so she did. She smiled and told him her name and he smiled wider. 'Come with me' he said. Chloe was a little taken aback by this, she'd only met this man once before and all she knew was his name. For all she knew he could be a murderer, but his eyes told her different. They were old as though they had seen generations of pain and peace all at the same time, they also held comfort and warmth. Chloe was brought out of her musings when he stood up and held a hand down to her, 'come on' he said 'let me show you something,' Chloe looked at his hand, then back at the massive grin on the Doctors face. She looked back at the club then without a second thought, grabbed the doctors hand and let him pull her up. **

**The next thing she knew they were running in a sudden downpour of rain. They came to a skidding stop in front of a big blue Police Box, Chloe looked at the box then her eyes fell on the Doctor, a faint smile on her lips, she raised an eyebrow. The Doctor saw her expression 'What is it?' he asked. Chloe had to resist the urge to giggle at him, his hair was all wet and had lost volume and he was soaked through just like she was, 'One, why are we at a Police Box, and two, were not gonna fit in there,' the Doctor just grinned and this time Chloe did giggle. The doctor opened the door and gestured inside 'Come on,' and slipped inside and after a moment Chloe followed him. As soon as she stepped inside she gasped and backed out again. Chloe looked around the box just to make sure it was a box, she then stepped back inside in complete awe,'It's bigger on the inside,' she breathed as she spun in a slow circle, trying to take it all in. Her eyes landed on the doctor and he smiled leaning against the console, Chloe smiled back still amazed by the whole thing. 'You like it?' The Doctor asked and Chloe nodded. 'I love it. But Doctor what exactly is this place?'**

**'It's called the Tardis, Time and Relative Dimension in Space. She's my spaceship,' he replied.**

**'She's beautiful,' Chloe said. The doctor grinned at this and so did Chloe. The doctor then jumped into action, pushing away form the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers, 'Right where do you wanna go Chloe? We can go forwards, backwards, any time, anywhere, any place, you choose,' he grinned. Chloe leaned against the console and smiled, 'How about somewhere peaceful, with a sunset.' The Doctor's smile somehow got wider, and he danced around the console flipping switches, 'Off we go then, I know just the place,' he reached where Chloe was and put his hands on the console, on either side of her. Chloe smiled at him and he smiled back, 'Hold on tight,' and at that the Tardis lurched, and Chloe's hands flew to the console right next to the Doctor's and she held on tight.**

**The Tardis landed rather roughly throwing Chloe and the Doctor off balance and to the floor. They landed in a pile laughing their heads off. When the laughing had died down Chloe was the first to speak, 'So where are we?' She turned her head to look at the Doctor, he looked at her and smiled back,'Take a look,' Chloe got up and ran to the doors just as the Doctor got up, and headed to the doors. Chloe threw them open and gasped at the sight in front of her. They they were in the middle of a lush green field, that stretched for miles and miles in either direction. The sky was blue but turning darker as the sun was setting. Chloe tentatively stepped out onto the grass, she giggled as a slight breeze ruffled her hair. She looked behind her and saw the Doctor mirroring her smile. 'Doctor this place is beautiful,' The Doctor smiled and made his way over to Chloe's side, 'Well you said you wanted somewhere peaceful, and if you look over there,' he pointed to the horizon, 'You will see the sun, kiss the moon,' Chloe turned her head and saw the most beautiful site in front of her. The sun was setting, sending golden streaks across the sky, with hues of pink and blue. The moon was rising at the same time, all shining and silver, with twinkling stars appearing beside it. **

**'They really do love each other,' Chloe whispered. **

**'Hmmm?' **

**Chloe looked over and saw the Doctor's slightly confused expression, then back at the view, 'Nothing just something my mom used to say,' **

**The Doctor was intrigued now, 'and what did she used to say?' Chloe smiled at this and wrapped her arms around herself, lightly hugging herself, even though she was far from cold, 'She used to say that the Sun loved the moon so much, he died every night to let her breathe. That's what my dad did for my mom, he died to let her breathe.'**

**'How?' The Doctor asked. Chloe went on to tell him that her mother needed an organ transfer, and her dad was the one to give it. He died saving her mom, 'Then my mom died to let me breathe, with the same problem. I've never been more grateful.' There was silence for a few moments, which was broken by the Doctor, 'Must be nice to have someone who cares for you that much.'**

**Chloe smiled, 'Everyone has someone who will die to let them breathe Doctor, even you.' The Doctor looked at Chloe and smiled, then hey watched to rest of the sun set and the moon rise together. **

**After the show was over they headed back to the Tardis and landed back to where they left from, only it was morning. Chloe opened the doors and walked out a couple steps and turned back to the Doctor, 'Thank you Doctor that was pretty amazing,' he smiled and leaned against the door frame, 'No problem, oh and I never asked, earlier when we met why did you clutch at your chest?' Chloe wanted to shake it off as nothing, but looking into the Doctor's eyes she decided to tell him. 'Ever since I was little I've had a weak heart, so now I have insulin for if it's really bad. But it twinges from time to time, that was what you saw happening last night,' The Doctor nodded in understanding. 'Well I better get back to work, or they'll be wondering where I am,' she said gesturing to her work place behind her. **

**'Yeah ' the Doctor agreed a little sadly 'Better get going,' him and Chloe shared a smile, and Chloe went and hugged the Doctor, a hug which he gladly returned, then Chloe headed to work. She stopped halfway and looked back to the Doctor who was still standing there, taking a great interest in his shoes, 'Oh and Doctor,' this caused him to look up and Chloe smiled, 'I'd die to let you breathe,' the Doctor's face broke into a grin at this, 'and I'd die to let you breathe, Chloe.' Smiling once more Chloe gave the Doctor a salute, by putting her first to fingers together, touching them to her forehead then removing them. The Doctor returned the gesture and with a final wave and smile the two parted ways. Chloe stayed and watched the Blue Box vanish into thin air. She smiled and turned to go to work, she got to her locker and changed in to the spare work clothes she kept in there. **

**Chloe was just walking back to the kitchen with an order, when her chest exploded in pain, a scream ripped from her throat, she clutched at her chest and her knees buckled, she felt arms catch her and worried voices all around. Sirens were heard in the distance but it all blurred into background noise for Chloe. She looked up at the ceiling,and took a rattled breath and whispered, 'Thank you Doctor,' A tear slipped from her eye and a small smile appeared, 'for everything...' **

**Her vision blurred.**

**Her breathing slowed, and finally her world melting away, fading to black as her eyes slipped closed for the very last time. **

**She had done it...**

**She had died...**

**To let him breathe... **

**'The Sun loved the Moon so much, he died every-night to let her breathe' – Anonymous **


End file.
